In an industrial washing environment, such as a hospital, hotel, or large restaurant, there is a need to wash a large number of dishes and related material at various times during the day. For this purpose there have been developed industrial washing machines which operate at relatively high temperatures and utilize automatic systems for controlling and dispensing the water, detergent, and other materials to the interior portion, or washing volume of the machine. One element of these automatic systems is a dispensing apparatus for dispensing detergent into the washing machine in controlled amounts. These detergent dispensing apparatus have suffered from some deficiencies in operation and longevity, among others.
An example of such an apparatus includes a reservoir pivotable secured to a side wall of the washing machine. This system requires moving parts to permit rotation of the reservoir. The reservoir is configured to receive a batch of detergent for dispensing purposes. The detergent may be in a container having external threaded portions which will interact with the threaded bore in the reservoir. A screen fixed to the reservoir separates the detergent from the reservoir outlet. A water delivery system sprays water onto the detergent to dissolve the detergent sufficiently to pass through the screen and be dispensed into the washing machine.
A problem with this system is the number of operating parts that are involved. The rotating apparatus will eventually either leak or break. As a result, the rather caustic soap material can be spilled onto the floor, as well as over other operating elements of the washing machine. Hot water ca be sprayed inadvertently beyond the reservoir causing damage to the operators and others in the vicinity of the washing machine. Even with a screw on container, it is rather awkward to fix a large container into the receptacle without spillage or other misfunction.
Another apparatus employs an open reservoir into which the detergent is simply poured from a soft bag into a conical screen. This system suffers from a number of deficiencies relating to spillage and damage to the machine and injury to the operator. Spillage occur in attempting to deliver the detergent from the soft bag to the reservoir. The detergent once wetted becomes caustic material and causes injury to the operators and also erodes portions of the machine to the extent where certain elements have to be replaced.
The invention discussed herein overcomes many of the problems discussed above by arriving at an apparatus which eliminates spillage during delivery and dispensing. The system developed for dispensing material is clean, safe and efficient, while enhancing the operation of the machine as well. The invention includes a disposable container having a screen across the mouth of the container for retaining the detergent therein until used. In the preferred embodiment, the cover for the mouth includes two layers. The first layer is the screen as described and the second is a peel away solid covering to seal the contents from moisture. The reservoir, on the other hand, is a fixed secured to the wall of the washing machine. The internal portions of the reservoir are configured to complement the external configuration of the container to insure a snug fit. An outlet in the reservoir is connected to the inlet for the washing machine such that all of the detergent dispensed from the container will flow through the outlet to the washing machine. Once the container is placed in the reservoir, a water source is provided in conjunction with a nozzle to direct water spray toward the screen in a controlled manner for dissolving portions of the particulate material in the vicinity of the screen. A control system not shown in this preferred embodiment operates the water as a function of the requirements of the washing machine for additional soap during washing cycles.
This system is extremely efficient, easy to operate, and safe for the operator. Once the detergent is spent, the operator obtains a new container having the particulate soap material therein. The tab on the top of the container is pulled away to peel off of the solid covering thereby exposing the screen beneath. The container is then inverted and placed in the reservoir such that the screen in the mouth of the container can fit into the complementary receptacle above the water nozzle. The container is simply placed in the receptacle where there is a snug fit between the interior receptacle surfaces and the exterior surfaces of the container.
In this manner, the screen will be located directly above the water jet or nozzle exposing the particulate material to water spray emanating from the nozzle. As the control mechanism operates the water jet to spray into the container, the detergent material in the vicinity of the screen is dissolved sufficiently to pass through the screen and fall downwardly about the water jet into the outlet. Once a sufficient amount of detergent has been dispensed, the automatic control system will shut off the water jet. The interface between the container and the receptacle walls is such that little or no water or soap will be spilled from the receptacle. In this way, users avoid danger of being sprayed by hot water or caustic soap material.
The above has been a brief description of some of the advantages of the invention when compared to some deficiencies in the prior art. Other advantages will be appreciated from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.